Love Shack
by SeleneAnadyomene
Summary: Big Daddy, owner of the Love Shack, has five very special girls who will make your experience here unlike any other. Cause the Love Shack's where it's at. Come on in, have a drink, and enjoy tonight's entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in Satan City. On the corner of Main Street and Capsule Blvd stood a busy night club called Love Shack. Now the Love Shack most certainly lived up to its name, its owner was a long haired, tall athletic built man, who was known as Big Daddy Raddy. Big Daddy Raddy, as you can expect, paid particular attention to five special girls.

The bartender, Ami, was the blue haired bomb shell that, per Big Daddy Raddy's orders wore dark rimmed glasses and a tight librarian uniform. The nightly stage entertainment involved a long black haired "miko," Rei, and a blond model, Minako. These two ladies would sing duets together or alternate between shows each one singing a main number and the other backup. Rei was Big Daddy's favorite. Big Daddy's other favorites involved the silver haired pole dancer Usagi, and the brunette pole dancer Makato.

"Ami, when is Rei getting in?" Big Daddy called from up the stairs next to the bar.

"She's supposed to be arriving in a couple minutes Big Daddy." Ami replied.

"When she gets in have her come up here please." Came the reply. "Oh and Ami, I received a request for you. He should be arriving in half an hour. Have Usagi cover bar for you."

"Yes, Big Daddy" Ami replied.

Ami went about getting the bar ready for the night, while Minako practiced her first number for the night. When the door opened fifteen minutes later Rei ran into the room.

"You're late" Ami said glancing up and noticing Rei.

"Yeah yeah." Rei said heading towards the stage.

"Big Daddy wants you up in his office Rei" Ami said as she wiped down the counter.

"What now?" Rei huffed heading upstairs.

Rei knocked on the office door. "Big Daddy?" she called out.

"You're late. Get your ass in here woman." Was the reply. After she entered the room he said, "Close the door behind you."

"You wanted to see me Big Daddy?" Rei asked standing with her back to the closed door.

"Why are you late?" Big Daddy asked.

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Your brother."

"Kakarot?!"

"Ew, Gods no! Turles!"

"Woman, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well if you must know Big Daddy…..I wasn't. He stopped by last night, we had some hand grenades and one thing led to another."

Big Daddy waltzed over to Rei and forced her against the door. "What am I going to do with you woman. You don't listen, you drive me crazy." Big Daddy said throwing his hands against the door on either side of her head.

"I could think of a couple things Big Daddy." Rei reached up and pulled Big Daddy's head down to hers kissing him passionately.

"You…..you've…. been with…..brother," Big Daddy said in between the kisses.

"Come on Big Daddy. It didn't mean anything. You're the only one for me" Rei replied while removing her miko robe. "What will it take to make it up to you Big Daddy...Hmm?" Rei whispered seductively.

"You can listen to me for once," he growled in frustration, unable to keep himself from pressing her tightly against the wall.

"And which part of everything you've told me should I have listened to?" She teased, still kissing him occasionally. She always won these kinds of arguments—hell, she always won all the arguments. Big Daddy was an easy man to manipulate—so long as you possessed a set of spectacular tits and your name was Hino Rei.

"The part where you're mine, woman. You're here to service my needs, when I say so, and the needs of anyone else that I order you to. And I did not order you to service my brother!" He added with a yell, slamming her into the door again in his anger.

Rei winced a little as she tried to recall the last time she'd gotten him this damned mad… and couldn't remember a single incident. Normally she would have slapped him for such a declaration of ownership, but she could tell that this time it was serious and she needed to turn it in the other direction. And quickly. Wiping the slight look of fear from her face, she donned a sultry smile that she knew he could never say no to. "Big Daddy?" She whispered softly, licking her lips for effect.

"What, bitch?" He snapped.

"If I'm yours, then why don't you prove it?" She breathed against his throat as she ran her lips over it. "Please, Big Daddy, I need you," she added with a gentle rocking of her hips.

All thoughts of strangling her went right out the window when he felt her hand slide down between his legs and he could feel the warmth of her through his slacks. Damn it, and he was already rock hard! How did this woman manage to do this to him every single time!? Fuck it, he couldn't think straight when she was doing that thing to his neck with her tongue, when he already had his pants sliding down his hips to pool around his ankles.

Rei knew she'd won when she felt his hands suddenly go to her hips and lift her; she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist in response and moaned as he filled her. "Big Daddy, you feel so good," she purred in his ear. She winced as he slammed into her a little harder than usual; he could be rough whenever he was pissed at her, but this was a whole new level of pissed.

"Does it feel good now?" He grunted, thrusting forward violently once more. Her face gave him the answer, and he bit down on her earlobe as he stopped and gripped her hips tightly. "Do you want it to?" His eyes rolled back a little as she flexed her lower muscles and tightened around him in response. "Gods, woman, the way you do that should be illegal," he whispered. "Tell me you're mine," he added a little louder, "and I might forgive you. You're for my pleasure and no one else's."

Rei nodded emphatically, flexing around him once more. "I'm all yours, Big Daddy. Please don't be mad at me." She moaned when his lips descended on hers and he immediately began to move again, this time in a slower rhythm that had her delirious with pleasure. Her nails dug into his back as they slid up his shirt, and she smiled against his mouth as he groaned in response and moved just a little harder. Gods, this man was so easy for her to manipulate; if he were just a little more flexible, she could have literally wrapped him around her finger. "I'm going to come, Daddy," she whimpered softly. Normally she'd just go right ahead and let herself climax; he always seemed pleased when he got her off multiple times. But this time, she was going to let him feel in control. "Can I, Daddy? Please?" She added desperately.

"Tell me again," he grunted.

"Yours, Raddy," she purred in his ear, "I'm all yours. No one else's." Rei moaned as he moved harder and nodded his consent, her head tipping back as her body stiffened at the tidal wave of pleasure crashing through her. "Harder," she begged, "please Raddy, I need all of you."

"That's right, woman," he growled softly. "All mine. Come for me again, damn it." Big Daddy's eyes rolled back as she immediately shattered again, crying out as she tightened around him, and the sensation took him with her. He moaned her name as he spilled into her, his vision going white, and finally sagged against her, his mouth roaming over hers. "Don't make me have this discussion with you again, Rei."

"I don't know, Big Daddy… I actually enjoyed it," she murmured as she trembled against him. "I don't suppose we could have it again? Right now?"

Raddy glanced at the clock on his desk and shook his head as he lowered her to the floor. It was tempting to throw her down on the bed hidden in his wall and take her again, but they both knew from experience that a second round would last a lot longer. And they didn't have time for that. "Maybe after closing. Get dressed and get back downstairs." He gripped her chin before she could comply, however, and nipped at her lower lip. "Mine."

"Yes, Big Daddy," she whispered coyly.

_Special Thanks to AnaFrost for the idea and MegaKat for the awesomeness that is called smut. Now back to the music video, Thanks Ana!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ami had just finished setting up the bar when the club door opened again. Standing there was a bald headed man, one of the bars regulars, named Nappa. "Evening Blue" Nappa said while taking his usual seat at the bar.

"Evening Nappa. The usual?" Ami replied.

"Yeah, sure."

"There you go" Ami replied sitting the drink down in front of Nappa. Just then the door opened again and another man walked in.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" Ami asked as he walked up to the bar.

"I called in a family favor just to see you again blue" Gohan said reaching across the bar to touch her.

"Don't touch me." Ami stated shying away from his touch.

"Now is that any way to treat a client?" Gohan inquired.

"You're the man Big Daddy told me to expect….Usagi, can you cover the bar for a bit."

"Sure thing Ami," Usagi replied walking behind the bar.

Ami walked out from behind the bar and began to make her way up the stairs, "Well are you coming or not?" Ami asked looking behind her to see if Gohan was following.

"Right behind you Blue," Gohan said smirking at Nappa.

Once Gohan and Ami were out of Nappa's eye sight he chugged the drink and slammed the glass into the bar shattering it. "Another please, Usagi."

"Sure thing Nappa" Usagi replied never missing a beat after the shattered glass. "What's the deal between you and that guy?"

"His father owns Big Fish, the club down the street. I use to visit there until I saw Gohan physically assault a woman. I flew off my handle and beat him to a pulp, put him into the hospital for three weeks. Needless to say the woman resembled Ami. Since then the kid's…..well he's been determined to get even. "

"So he's abusive towards women. Big Daddy's not going to like that." Usagi pondered looking up stairs.

"You don't know do you?" Nappa said looking at Usagi.

"Don't know what?"

"Big Daddy, is that boy's uncle."

"Usagi!" Big Daddy called walking down the stairs.

"Yes Big Daddy?"

"Go get ready for your shift. I'll take over on the bar." Big Daddy said as he walked behind the bar. "Nappa, what's up man, another sex on the beach?"

"Gohan's upstairs with Ami." Nappa said putting the empty glass back on the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Raditz I watched him hit a girl. They both ended up in the hospital, her because of him and him because of me." Nappa said rubbing his hands through his non-existent hair.

"Here have this." Big Daddy said.

Nappa took the glass and chugged. "What in HIFL was that?!" demanded Nappa.

"Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse"

"Give me my sex on the beach damn it."

"Here, sissy" Big Daddy says giving Nappa the requested drink just as Gohan walks down the stairs. "Where's Ami?"

"Upstairs. Damn Unc. She was a great one to break"

"Why you p" Nappa said getting up and stumbling towards Gohan. "iece of shit."

"And just what do you think you're going to do about it baldy?" Gohan instigated.

"This" Nappa said as he started beating on Gohan. Before Gohan could react Nappa had already landed three punches to his face, effectively breaking his nose and bruising his right eye. Gohan land two punches, one in Nappa's right rib cage and the other in his left eye. "Lucky shots kid" Nappa said before dropping Gohan to the ground and kicking him several times in the ribs. "Don't touch my Blue again." Nappa said stumbling towards and up the stairs looking for Ami.

Once upstairs Nappa had no difficulty finding Ami. There were after all only three rooms on the floor Big Daddy's office, a bathroom, and a room with several queen sized beds. Ami was in the last room, in the center of the first bed on the right side of the room, her cloths torn and several bruises forming on her porcelain skin. "Blue?" Nappa called slowly making his way towards her.

"Uh…..Please no more," Ami replied trying to move away from the approaching figure.

"Blue it's me. Shh, everything's going to be ok," Nappa soothed kneeling at the edge of the bed and reaching a hand out to lightly brush her arm.

"No…Please no…" Ami gasped out between tears as she shied away from the touch.

"Blue….Ami please look at me. It's me, Nappa." He said in hushed tones.

"N….Nappa….no don't look at me." Ami demanded turning away and curling up.

"Ami please…Please look at me. Nothing he did will make me hate you. Please, just let me hold you," Nappa pleaded.

Ami remained where she was, and ever so slightly nodded her consent to let Nappa hold her. Nappa slowly crawled into bed behind Ami and rested his arm around her. "It's ok Blue. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"You don't know that Nappa. If Big Daddy says I…"

"No Blue. I'll send him to the hospital with Gohan."

"Nappa…" Ami said rolling over to finally look at him. "What happened?"

"Shh. It's fine. The kid managed to land a couple lucky punches is all. Let me see you." Nappa said looking her over. "Blue, I'm no doctor but…."

"I think he cracked a couple of my ribs." Ami said wincing as he touched her side.

Nappa scooted off of the bed and wrapped Ami in its blanket before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. "Where are we going?" Ami asked.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Nappa replied carrying her down the stairs and past Big Daddy. As he came upon Gohan lying on the floor Nappa kicked him a couple of times until he regained consciousness. "Mine. Touch again boy and you won't be heading to the hospital." Nappa growled at a wincing Gohan. Nappa kicked him once more for good measure before carrying his precious cargo out of the building.

"Broly!" Big Daddy called looking at the mess that was his nephew.

"Yeah boss?" Broly asked walking in from the back.

"Pick this trash up off the floor and get rid of him. Oh and make sure he never comes into the club again. I need to call Setsuna to come work bar."

"Sure thing." Broly said grabbing Gohan's arms and dragging him out of the club.

"Setsuna, I need you to come in tonight and work the bar…..Ami had to leave…..I'll explain more when you get here. See you in twenty." Big Daddy said after picking up the phone and placing the call.

"Mina, what happened out there?" Usagi asked when she came back from her number.

"Gohan came down from the back room, looking all smug. When Nappa asked where Ami was the little prick laughed and told Big Daddy that he broke Ami. I've heard stories from some of the girls at Big Fish, he's abusive towards women. Nappa snapped. I've never seen him attack a guy like that before, and he's always been fiercely protective of Ami but still." Mina replied shaking her head.

"Usagi, hurry up we're going to be on soon." Rei said putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Coming Rei." Usagi called, "I sure hope Ami's going to be ok."

"Me too…..Well hun, I'm gonna go find Broly you have fun out there." Mina said turning and walking further back stage away from Usagi.

After not being able to find Broly back stage Mina headed towards the front of the house and towards the bar. "Big Daddy have you seen Broly?" Mina asked sitting down.

"I asked him to take out the trash. He'll be back shortly. Rum and Coke while you wait?" Big Daddy replied.

"Sure thing." Mina said sitting down at the bar. Big Daddy sat the drink down in front of Mina and turned away. "You have it bad Big Daddy."

"What are you talking about girl?" Raddy asked turning back to her.

"You treat Rei just like Bardock treats Makoato and Broly treats me. If another man so much as looks at her the wrong way, you're ready to rip off his head.

"I am not woman. I treat Rei just like I treat the rest of you." Big Daddy replied.

"Oh so that man that ogling her goods doesn't piss you off?" Mina asked watching Rei's first number of the night.

"No. He can look all he wants but touching costs money. It's a club rule, all the patrons know that."

Just as the words left Big Daddy's mouth Rei began to descend the stairs and mingle with the patrons. The man who was 'ogling her goods' reached out his hand; and much to everyone else's astonishment touched Rei. Before Mina could say anything to Big Daddy he was moving towards the man who would dare touch something that belonged to him. Rei saw him approaching and tried to back away before it was too late, but the man absolutely refused to let go of her arm, and instead reached up the other hand to grab her plump breast. Just as his hand made contact Big Daddy's fist made contact with the back of the man's head. Raddy grabbed the man's hair looked him and the eye and hit him yet again when he saw who it was. "Yamacha….Damn it I told you the next time you touched one of my girls would be the last time."

Raddy pulled a knife out of his back pocket and began cutting the man who had taught Gohan how to abuse women. "How do you like it now Yamacha?" Big Daddy asked going in for the final blow, cutting his jugular and effectively ending the bastard's life. "Broly! Take this creature and throw him with the rest of tonight's trash." Raddy commanded walking away from the mangled corpse.

"Yes boss…..When I'm done with this can I finally take Mina upstairs?" Broly asked grabbing the only undamaged part of Yamacha's body.

Big Daddy sighed, looked at Rei and Usagi on stage, the patrons watching his every movement, and finally at Broly who was as giddy as a school girl getting candy and said, "Fine. Just get rid of the body and you can have a whole hour with her."

"You got it boss." Broly said dragging Yamacha's body out of the club and throwing it on top of Gohan's. "Here you go boy. A blanket to keep you warm until you're father shows up for your ass."


End file.
